


Are you gay for Garrett?

by Aida666



Category: Andrew Siwicki/ Garrett Watts
Genre: Couple, M/M, andrew siwicki/garret watts, drunkparties, gayforgarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida666/pseuds/Aida666
Summary: When Andrew and Garrett join a college student's party they have no idea that later that night one of them will ask the other one on a date.But what if Andrew still refuses to see he's "gay for Garrett"?





	Are you gay for Garrett?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> this is yet another lil one-shot. I completely understand and respect the fact that Andrew and Garrett are just friends yet the idea of them being a couple is the main topic of this one-shot. It's just for fun don' take it too seriously. 
> 
> Alright, as always I'm sorry for all the mistakes I make, english is my second language and I'm doing my best.

The basement of that young med student, where this party took a place, was stuffed with people, alcohol and lot of unmistakable smell of sweat mixed with alcohol fumes and weed smoke. The music was some trap mix and it was way too loud to have a comfortable conversation, not to mention those insane laser lights spiraling like crazy right into everyone’s faces.

 

It would be such a catastrophe if it wasn’t for two things; a) the level of alcohol already swimming through Andrew’s blood was warm and welcoming, b) Garrett sitting right next to him on that old orange couch.

Andrew looked over to him and admired for a second how beautiful his friend is when he laughs-as he did -, he then looked at his own hand comfortably rested behind Garrett’s head on the back of the couch. Man how he loved those nights when Garrett randomly dragged him along to do stupid shit he called adventures. Usually it would be such dangerous and stressful things but somehow with Garrett around it never seemed as bad as it sounds. It was actually just the opposite!

It’s just like about this night and this concrete party - they originally went out to eat, about five minutes into their walk they met a bunch of college kids that invited them for a party. And since like three of them had wizard hats of course they had to go, Garrett insisted on it.

( “Come on, Andrew! It will be fun!”)

 

So here he was, heavily drunk, sitting on a couch in stranger’s basement, drinking with probably underaged kids and with Garrett right next to him, yelling at him..?

 

“Andrew! Listen!” Garret waved a hand in front of Andrew’s face to bring him back to reality, it worked, Andrew blinked few times and then rolled his dizzy gaze on Garrett.

 

“What?” Andrew mumbled slowly as he laughed his usual way, making a lot of people from the group around them laugh too. It was such an atypical laughter it was almost never left without positive response.

 

“These two, Mark and Thomas” Garrett pointed at two jock type looking guys that stood by his right side, “asked for how long’ve been dating,” he said, laughing a little.

 

“We are not-” Andrew started to be quickly enough interrupted by Garret.

 

“I know! I told them! We are not.. pfff.. Crazy right?!”  He yelled with his high pitched voice and laughed, but it was panicked and to Andrew it seemed forced.

 

“Why not? One more to the gay community, am I right?” The taller of them laughed cheerfuly and held up his bottle of beer as if he wanted to say a toast.

 

Garrett once again laughed the forced way as Andrew still didn’t know what is going on. If he was sober he would have probably do something about it, he would comfort his dear friend.

However Andrew was drunk and so he decided to say the first thing that came up on his mind when they mentioned dating stuff.

 

“Look, Mark, Thomas,” Andrew said as he turned to them, “we don’t have to prove you a thing! In fact we’ve made out so many times when drunk, so ..yeah! We could pretty much start dating! Suck it!” He finished his speech and looked over at Garrett, seeking his validation. In Andrew’s head it sounded off as standing up for a friend and he was clearly satisfied with his job.

 

Garrett, however, wasn’t happy at all, at least didn’t look like a happy Garrett, he was bright red in the face, his eyes fixed on his knees while everyone around them were laughing their asses off. Did he say a joke or what?

 

“Oh, now you should definitely ask him out,” the shorter one of them said and pointed at Garret, who did his best to pretend he’s not there. Andrew didn’t understand nothing of it anymore, he was drunk and under some other soothing influence and he didn’t want to start any fight, to him it all seemed so unharmful.

 

“Okaaayyy…” he wheezed and turned to Garrett, both of them nervous. Yet Andrew had for his nervosity more simple reasons - he just didn’t really have a clue what is he supposed to do now.

 

“They said I should ask you out. Will you..eh, hahha..go out with me tomorrow?” Andrew asked, he tried his best to please them jocks, because there was no way he could get his ass beaten by a bunch of schoolkidz tonight.

After he finished his question he looked at them to see if everything’s fine now, he really didn’t know what more should he do. But somehow it worked, they all were gasping unison as if they saw something utterly cute.

 

“Um..I mean..” Garrett mumbled, he was very uncomfortable and Andrew could tell.

 

“It’s alright, you don’t have to-”

 

“No! Andrew, no! I want to go!” Garrett yelled out nervously and smiled, pushing his glasses back at the bridge of his nose.  The audience exploded with applause and vocalized excitement in form of screams, laughter and some very nasty words. Drunk people are the best audience tbh.

 

“Alright,” Andrew smiled, looking at Garrett then at the audience and then back at Garrett, just to make sure they both agreed. It seemed like they did.

  


***

 

Andrew put down the phone after calling Shane he is already at his house and needs to open the gate. It was a warm day, the sun was almost behind the horizon but still Andrew was fine just with a hoodie. 

 

Shane came out in a second and sooner than one would expect they were sitting on the couch inside. Andrew came here because Shane texted him and told him to stop by before the date with Garrett. It seemed important.

 

“So I heard about your little date with Garrett,” Shane said his mysterious way he used just for the hottest tea.

 

“Um, yeah.. What about it?” Andrew laughed, he felt when his face got redden, although he didn’t understand why.

 

“What is going on between you two?!” Shane yelled and held a hand to his chest as if he was trying to catch a breath. Andrew noticed Ryland was nowhere around, that was kinda weird too.

 

“Nothing, we.. we were at a party last night and some dudes were basically chanting for me to ask Garrett out and after I told them we’ve made out a lot when drunk-”

 

“WHAT?!” Shane once again yelled with his most dramatic tone of voice, which to Andrew was too much frankly.

 

“Shane! Can you calm down?! Jesus!” He snapped, but more of nervosity than of anger, he didn’t see a thing wrong about it. “Garrett is my friend, I couldn’t let them pick on him,” Andrew added as if this could explain it all. He was now once again checking his phone in case Garrett texted him that he’s ready - it was almost about time.

 

“Andrew…” Shane spoke up after a while, his voice was low and soft. This voice Andrew knew better than anything, this is the voice Shane uses when he speaks to someone about sensitive topic. Andrew didn’t dare to look up and meet Shane’s eyes.

 

“Hm?” He mumbled, swinging his phone in his hands.

 

“Are you gay for Garrett?” Shane asked quietly, moving a bit closer to Andrew in case he needed immediate comfort.

 

“What? I’m not gay, you know that,” Andrew said and rolled his eyes as a laughter escaped his lips, this time it sounded of as forced. The usual positive response didn’t follow along.

 

“I didn’t say you are..just Nate was also straight until he met Jeffrrey,” Shane smiled, he tried his best to not push this conversation, heaven knows how long have they all been waiting for this, it would be a shame if he’d ruin it when it’s so close to actually happening.

 

“Shane…” Andrew sighed and rubbed his face, then he started to laugh, this whole situation was a different level of crazy. “This is like, so much different!” Andrew laughed and shook his head.

 

“How is it different? It’s totally fine if you are in love with Garrett,” Shane said with a calming tone as he put a hand on Andrew’s arm.

 

Andrew brushed it off.

“I am not Nate and I don’t mysteriously turn gay just because you all want me to!” He snapped at Shane.

 

Shane was about to back off and tell Andrew to stop mess around with Garrett, but there was something.. something he always had a talent to find in people. The string of honest truth, naked and unspoken. And he saw that in Andrew. He decided to push a bit and see what will come out of it.

 

“Oh really? Because you are literally about to go on _a date_ with you _male_ friend Garrett, remember?” He chirped, looking for any kind of honest emotion on Andrew’s face that would fit. But obviously, he had to go deeper.

 

“Look, this is not my place to say it but we all see the way you look at each other and the way you talk about each other. We are not blind and we have eyes so we naturally see how glowing you guys are when together.. I mean.. I don’t know, but if I were you I’d give it a try,” Shane gave his best and now he waited with covered mouth for Andrew’s reaction.

 

“I guess.. Maybe I am.. Gay for Garrett?” He frowned in confusion, while Shane laughed happily.

 

“Andrew, you are honestly so cute!” Shane laughed, he seemed much more relieved. He leaned back and rested his head on the back of the couch.

 

“I just… I thought this was a really good friendship..you know?” Andrew spoke up suddenly, looking down at his feet. This new realisation was like a punch to the face. Not that he’d never think about it before, he just never thought it might be as real as it now was.

 

“Listen, personal advice?” Shane leaned closer to Andrew, “ if your dick is getting hard then it’s never just a friend,” he whispered and bursted out laughing after Andrew jumped back and growled in disgust over his friends overly honest advice.

 

“Okay, you should go now, Garrett is waiting by your car,” Shane smiled as he stood up and began his way to the door.

 

“Oh.. uh… sure, what should I do?” Andrew asked, voice kind of higher than usual and gaze as scared as a newborn baby.

 

“Just act as you did up until now, it worked fantastic because we all thought you are already secretly dating for more than half a year,” Shane answered and smiled cheerfully.

 

“Thank you,” Andrew smiled softly before he turned and headed to his car.

 

 

 

“Hey,” Andrew smiled at Garrett when he spotted him leaned against his car’s side.

 

“Hi! You look..great!” Garrett greeted him and let out a chuckle.

 

“What? I wear this literally every other day,” Andrew frowned, laughter followed right along.

 

“I know I just didn’t know what to say,” Garrett nodded his head as his nervous confesion made it’s way out of him. They both laughed over it.

 

“You look pretty good yourself,” Andrew said after a while of silence as they stood besides his car, both of them feeling the change in their relationship, yet neither of them sure as to what to do about it.

 

“Andrew, you don’t have to do this, I understand you were drunk and you didn’t mean it! And I’m sorry I took your offer I should’ve never done it,” Garrett got out of himself, his voice was almost panic as he gesticulated with his hands around.

 

“Garrett, calm down!” Andrew said, grabbing him by his hands to make him focus.

“I want to go on a date with you, okay?” He said after a while and added a soft smile.

 

“Hahaha… No! No you don’t! Andrew stop!” Garrett laughed it off nervously, he took a step back and tried to turn it all into a joke. One of his strongest coping mechanisms.

 

“Seriously, can we please go to that Mexican restaurant? I made a reservation and-”

 

“A reservation?” Garrett almost whispered. He remembered well that Andrew said that he’ll make a reservation at the restaurant the moment he meet someone with whom he could spend the rest of his life with.

 

“Yes, can we please go now?” Andrew insisted once again, he noticed that Garret picked up on the word reservation and frankly seeing that happiness spread across his face was something amazing.

 

“Okay,” Garrett smiled and nodded his head, then he proceeded to sit down to the shotgun while Andrew started the car.

 

“Oh look Andrew, a dog!” Garrett yelled, when they backed from Shane’s driveway and took the main road, and pointed at a puddle on the sidewalk with his very old owner.

 

“He’s cute,” Andrew laughed and stopped at the red lights.

 

“Or she! Or it! Or whatever they want to be. We are woke, Andrew!” Garrett argued, giving Andrew once again his premium comedy while he could laugh his ass off.

 

Shane, who accidentally forgot to close the door was now standing at the terrace of his house, he watched the whole scene as if it was the best moment of his life. He held his hands with tangled fingers up to his mouth in suspension and excitement.

 

After they finally sat down to the car and headed to whatever restaurant they planned to, Ryland came out of the house and put a soft blanket over Shane’s shoulders as he gave him a cup of tea. He then hugged him from behind. For a moment they stayed like that without a word. They didn’t need any.

 

“They are..” Shane mumbled suddenly with a touched voice.

 

“I know,” Ryland nodded his head and smiled.

 

“That is so..” Yet again Shanes touched mumbling followed by Ryland’s soft “I know.”

 

“Finally,” Shane sounded as if he was holding back some tears.

 

“I know and it’s also thanks to you,” Ryland chuckled and kissed Shane on the side of his head.

 

“Oh no.. I mean.. Psshhh,” Shane tried to brush it off the table btu both of them knew he was damn good at this.

 

“Shane stop it, you know what you did,” Ryland rolled his eyes and hugged Shane tighter.

 

“Okay,” Shane laughed after all and Ryland gladly joined him.

 

“I love you,” Ryland murmured and kissed Shane once again behind his ear.

 

“I love you too,” Shane answered with his typical emotional voice.

 

“Let’s get inside,” Ryland said as he let go off Shane to head back to their home to prepare some good tea also for himself and then they could watch a movie until they get an echo from either Andrew or Garrett.

 

“Do you think they will fuck tonight?” Shane asked his partner with laughter and followed him inside.

 

“Shane! Ewww that’s gross!” Ryland yelled but Shane knew for sure that it won’t take longer than an hour for Ryland to place bets on it.

 

And frankly, Shane couldn’t wait, because they all waited enough. Moreover Andrew and Garrett waited enough.


End file.
